


The “Battle” of Sicily

by carraville



Series: What Actually Happened [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: “其实，我在这儿跟他进行这种幼稚的比赛，比谁赢得更多，不是因为争强好胜，我也不是对西西里人铁石心肠，完全没有看到你们的痛苦。你会相信我吗？罗维诺。我只是，”一大颗颓败的泪珠从亚瑟脸上滑下，“我只是想向他证明，或者向我自己证明，我还没有被他落下很远而已...”罗维禁不住攥紧了拳头，指头都陷进了肉里，他冷漠地说：“您何必告诉我呢？柯克兰先生，您把这些告诉我又有什么意义？要我同情你吗？如果是这样的话，对不起，我没法同情你！你感觉被阿尔弗雷德打败了，你觉得他不再尊敬你了，你觉得自己很可悲吗？我也被他打败了，不仅如此，我也被你打败了，我被你们两个打败了。你现在却要我这样一个手下败将来同情你吗？别开玩笑了！”
Series: What Actually Happened [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291676
Kudos: 1





	The “Battle” of Sicily

**Author's Note:**

> 参考材料：《西西里史》（约翰·朱利叶斯·诺里奇）、《若非此时，何时？》（普里莫·莱维）也推荐阅读米沃什的《被禁锢的头脑》  
> 斜体字直接摘自两书原文。  
> 老早以前就有写这一篇的念头了，不过总是有其他更想写的，但现在决定把它写出来。

1943年8月初，罗马诺携带巴多格里奥将军的密信，在几名亲信士兵的陪同下，抵达西西里巴勒莫。此时，巴勒莫已被美军解放，他们没费太大兵力就进入了这座城市，因为那时巴勒莫已经在盟军的大规模轰炸下差不多成了个瓦砾堆了。

美国在西西里的直属上司，巴顿将军住进了城市王宫，它是八个世纪之前由诺曼王朝在从前阿拉伯统治者的宫殿基础上建造的。罗维就是在这座他很熟悉的宫殿向盟军投降。

罗维几乎是刚到，就被阿尔带进了军队医院。任何战场都有伤亡和可怕的战争惨景，但在西西里，除此以外，还有无情的酷热。炎热还促使瘟疫横行，军队中许多士兵都感染了登革热、白蛉热和马耳他热病。最糟糕的或许是痢疾，美军和英军的部队各自都有上万士兵感染此病。

“你很了解这里，所以我想询问下你的意见，”阿尔走在医院过道里，对身旁的罗维说，“就没有什么办法阻止热病蔓延吗？”

“实在没什么办法，美国先生，”罗维毕恭毕敬地回答，“你们或许来得不是时候，现在正好是西西里最热的时期，也正是这些疾病在一年中最盛行的季节。同时，战争给了它们提供了很好的滋生土壤。”

“也就是说，只有不打仗，才可以阻止它们了对吧？”阿尔问，“那可做不到啊。”

他们走过一间大病房，里面传来的一阵巨响，令他们放停了前进的脚步，有一个莽撞的声音在骂骂咧咧地喊着什么。罗维跟着阿尔走进去瞧，发现声音来自巴顿将军。他正揪着一个意识模糊的士兵的衣领，手拿着枪顶着对方下颌。

“不要接收这狗娘养的，”巴顿吼道，“我见不得他这样的混账东西怯懦地躲在这里，玷污这个荣誉的地方。立刻把他送回他的单位！”

说完后他用手枪往士兵的脸狠狠揍了一下。阿尔跑过去阻止他进行下一步暴力，夺过他手中的枪，问：“喂喂，将军，发生了什么事？不管怎样都不该这么做吧？你看他本来就烧得头脑不清楚了，你再这么一砸，他说不定就这么过去了！”

“这人身上一点伤都没有，就发了点烧。他刚刚竟然跟我说，他觉得自己是熬不下去了。”巴顿怒火中烧，“懦弱的东西！”

阿尔和其他几位美国军官费了不小力气才让巴顿息怒，这已经不是他第一次对士兵动粗了。就为这件事，罗维接到他来西西里岛后的第一个实际上的任务。在巴勒莫码头，他搭上盟军的战船，携带着对巴顿近期来侮辱士兵的所有不得体行为的详细报告，前往几百公里外的突尼斯盟军司令部，把报告亲自送给总指挥官艾森豪威尔。

当然会是这样，他是投降了的战败者，能被安排去做的大概就是联络员要做的活儿，说难听点就是跑腿的。

巴顿将军此人，罗维早已有所耳闻，说到他，就不得不提起他在此次西西里行动中的同僚，亚瑟在此地的直属上司蒙哥马利爵士。很少有盟军将领能像巴顿和蒙哥马利这样憎恨彼此。他们两人都喜欢以各自的方式成为众人的焦点，但相似处仅此而已。 _巴顿爱战争，蒙哥马利爱他自己。_

罗维坐在不是很舒服的船舱内，眺望亲爱的地中海，航行的大段空白时间里，他回想起从西西里的意大利战俘中听来的关于两人在这座小岛上互相炫耀甚至是互相竞争的事情。在西西里被密集的轰炸机摧毁殆尽之时，这两位将军满脑子想的只是怎样赶在对方之前攻克又一座城池。西西里俨然成了一座供美国和英国进行军备竞赛的大型竞技场。

巴顿将军人并不复杂，他只是单纯地争强好胜。只要是敌人，他就会把他们的肠子拉出来，这是他本人说过的话。简而言之，他只接受胜利。

相反，蒙哥马利爵士不爱张扬，有时会有一些优秀将领会有的天才想法。但他极度傲慢自负，只喜欢按着自己的心意来做事。对于他的盟军同僚，爵士绝不会说一句好话。换言之，他并不是位真正的绅士。在整个西西里战役中，他不止一次让盟军陷入危机之中。

罗维暗自认为，巴顿和蒙哥马利恰好可当作阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟两人的极端版本，将军和爵士的关系也正可以部分代表美英两国的关系。当然，这个想法他从来没对阿尔和亚瑟中的任一个说过。

在西西里，可以体现美军部队与英军部队互相看不顺眼的地方很多。最早可追溯回登陆岛屿之前，艾森豪威尔总指挥官最开始的计划就是让英军攻打东南部，占领奥古斯塔和锡拉库萨；而美军在西边登陆，拿下巴勒莫。但蒙哥马利反对这个计划，他认为这会分割盟军的力量，两个集团应该合力进攻东南部，而他应该是整个行动的总指挥。此外，他轻视他的美国盟友，认为美军战斗力不行。因此在登陆之前，他在美国大兵中的印象就已经很不好了。

在登陆期间，美、 英空降部队在夜间进行第二次空降时，由于组织协调不当，二十三架美军飞机被友军火力击落，还有三十七架重伤，导致超过四百人丧生。这是现代战争史上最严重的误伤友军事件之一。

还有一次，7月13日，英军占领锡拉库萨之后，在蒙哥马利命令下，兵分两路，一路留在沿海，另一路往西进发。往西是美军所在的战区，英军这么做，就相当于横穿了美军前进的路线，美军后来不得不给英军让路。这把巴顿气得够呛，他为此亲自飞到突尼斯的司令部抱怨。不过还好他在几天后就扬眉吐气了：在浩浩荡荡的坦克队护送下，他进入了满目疮痍的巴勒莫，住进了历史悠久的王宫。

罗维在突尼斯见到了艾森豪威尔，对于巴顿的行为，总指挥官明显不高兴，他立马写了封信，让罗维交给巴顿。罗维把信带了回去，猜也能猜到信中写了什么：“ _我必须对你的判断力和自制力作严肃的质疑，以至于我开始严重怀疑你在将来的用处......我在自己的军事生涯中从来没有写过这样让我痛苦的信。_ ”

巴顿最后不得不公开向他殴打过的士兵道歉，并且在部队的不同单位发表了五次表达自己懊悔的声明。当然，他的懊悔只是装装样子，他对阿尔说过（罗维当时也在场）：“ _如果可以从头来过，我不会做任何改变。_ ”

巴顿的此次风波铁定让蒙哥马利和亚瑟大为满意，罗维暗自想，他俩现在说不定就在偷着乐呢。但是，爵士和柯克兰先生也没有乐很久，因为他们仍有很多麻烦要解决，首先是攻下卡塔尼亚，没有攻下这里，他们要赶在巴顿和阿尔之前攻下墨西拿就是空想。

但英军在卡塔尼亚遭到了德军的顽强抵抗，而由于不清楚埃特纳山区的崎岖地形，还有通讯问题，他们的增援部队常常迟迟赶不来支援。他们不得不拉下脸来给阿尔所在的部队发来求助电报。自尊心极强的两人没有请求美军的实质性增援，他们只想向阿尔借一个人，那就是罗维。在西西里，的确没有比罗维更好的向导了。

罗维接下这个任务，很快赶往东部。他在锡拉库萨见到了亚瑟，以及闻名已久的蒙哥马利爵士，意外地，爵士比他想象中要矮得多。更令罗维意外的是，他还见到了加拿大和波兰。他听说了英军部队中还收编了加拿大的第一师和一个波兰步兵军，但没想到马修和菲利克斯会跟着过来。尤其是菲利克斯，考虑到已经发生在他国家的事。

“其实，这是我第一次参战。”面对罗维的疑问，马修带着谦逊的口气答道。

罗维在卡塔尼亚的任务就是每天给增援部队带路，亚瑟希望他带领部队从一条路途短又安全的路前去支援，但罗维诚恳地说这里没有这样的路，要么选择好走点但远一些的路，要么选择险峻难走但近一些的“路”。蒙哥马利最终让罗维选了后者。

这些短一点的捷径，严格说并不是路，它们都是丘陵中杂草丛生的地方，方便隐蔽但其实连下脚的地方都难找。士兵一不小心，就可能踩到石块而摔倒，对于身上背着物资的搬运兵来说就更是噩梦。参加西西里战役的士兵大都来自北非战场，那里多是平原，因此很多人都是第一次遇到这种崎岖难行的丘陵地形。再说他们每日只有罐头和板栗充饥，还要背着沉甸甸的武器，要他们时刻保持精神集中其实很困难。但爵士当然不会在乎这样一点小困难。

“这里坡更斜了，石块、路坑也多，你们最好小心点，如果不想摔个狗吃屎，还被自己的武器砸断腰的话！”这是罗维近几日最常说的话。

这一次前去增援的是波兰步兵，他们只用疲惫的“是”来回应罗维。

“穿过这座丘陵后，很快就到了，我保证。”罗维于是说，尽管他和步兵们都清楚到达了也不代表解脱，而是接受新的命令部署，加入战斗。

菲利克斯走在罗维身边，笑着说：“真温柔呢~~”

罗维盯着他，半是好奇半是疑惑。关于菲利为何会在这里，他自己已经告诉罗维了。在1939年德国占领波兰后，波兰的旧政府流亡到了英国，他们利用战前在国内构建的军事体系，发展出一个庞大的地下抵抗运动网络。如今在波兰国内有数量众多的“家乡军”，他们以打了就跑的游击战为主，用自己的方式反抗自己土地上的侵略者。波兰的流亡政府在英国，菲利也逃到了英国，这解释得通，但罗维仍然不明白为什么菲利要参加西西里战役。

“你感到高兴吗？”菲利又以同样的微笑看罗维，正好撞上罗维满是疑问的脸。

“高兴？”

“对啊！西西里很快就会被解放了，说不定很快，整个南意大利就都被解放了。”

“解放？我们是被打败的，菲利，我们是最先输掉战争的人。”

“至少你们被打败后，迎来的不是奴役和不公正。你们的战争很快就要结束了，就算你们都成了失败者，但你们有未来。”

“你们波兰人为什么不也怀有希望？”罗维小心组织着词句，“战争总有结束的一天，到那时，你们也可以重建一个新的世界，没有奴役，没有不公正。”

“对于我们来讲，战争永远不会结束。 _这场战争会生出另一场战争，战争一直会有。美国人和俄罗斯人永远不会成为朋友。我们没有朋友，就算盟军现在帮助我们。俄罗斯人宁愿我们不存在，从来没有被创造。德国人呢，1939年侵略我们的时候，立即驱逐、杀害我们的教授、作家、牧师；俄罗斯人从边境入侵我们的时候，也是这么做，他们甚至把没有逃往苏联的每一个波兰共产党员都交给盖世太保。他们双方都不想给波兰留下一个灵魂。他们是同盟时不想，现在成了敌人，还是不想。_ 你来以后，我从来没见你笑过一次，我猜是因为你内心讨厌这些占领你土地的人，但你还要为他们效劳，你一定觉得屈辱极了。但我倒情愿和你换一下，你来被纳粹占领，你来由苏联解放，而我会被盟军打败。”

“为什么？虽然我从来没去过东线战场，但我从新闻里听说了，很多俄罗斯人，为了击败德国人，都牺牲了，俄罗斯在这场战争中的伤亡或许是最惨重的。我听谁说过， _解放欧洲的是俄罗斯人，他们以鲜血还债，他们不计其数地死去。_ ”

“俄罗斯人会把纳粹赶出我们的土地，”菲利说道，“可是他们不会接着离开。他们想要的是俄罗斯人的波兰，而不是波兰人的波兰。所以我们的战争才这么绝望。我们得保卫自己和人民，抵御纳粹，也得回头往后看，因为开进波兰的苏联军队不想见到任何波兰家乡军。他们一旦发现我们的人，就把我们分别安插在他们各个小队里，要是我们不肯，就缴了我们的武器，流放到西伯利亚。”

“他们为什么这么做？”

“因为家乡军是由波兰流亡政府组建的，波兰流亡政府是旧的力量，代表的是落后的资产阶级，而苏联要的是一个为红色政权服务的新波兰政府。我们不可能答应，要是答应了，以后就不会再有波兰了！我不知道你能不能理解。”

波兰是个可悲的国家，罗维思考，这个国家向来不幸，被过于强大的邻居挤压，要让不幸的人不憎恨是很难的。罗维突然意识到这样的想法极其熟悉，在明白其中缘由后，他不禁露出了一个微笑。

“你为什么会觉得，我不能理解呢？”罗维回答菲利，后者被他的笑惊了一下。

“你应该多笑点，别白费了这张脸。”菲利评价。

“我对你的了解很少，不过你对我的了解也不多。你或许不知道，最早把西班牙人引来意大利的，就是法国人，他们本只想利用对方，却带来了一个能和自己权力相抗衡的、强有力的客人；诺曼人侵略南意大利的时候，也是在教会的应许下，获得他们在这里的合法统治权的。法国人和西班牙人，罗马教会和诺曼人，不管谁胜利，对于我们来说只是又一位外来统治者。在最糟糕的时候，我甚至觉得，所有的外国人，无论是法国人、奥地利人、俄国人或是英国人，都一样的坏。”

“你能理解太好了！这个我只告诉你，我们其实一直在偷偷集聚力量，等到德国人大势已去时，我们就发动起义，说不定明年就能达成。不管怎样，我们需要在俄罗斯人占领华沙之前自行解放华沙，否则，统治我们的就会是俄罗斯人了！”

菲利克斯接着带着认真的劲头向罗维透露他们的计划。罗维耐心听着，真心希望菲利的愿望能够成真。但客观地看，不管流亡政府和家乡军如何计划周密，想要对抗纳粹还是苏联都是以卵击石，罗维暗自想，但他又觉得自己有这样的想法是因为经历过太多次失败，这是失败者的想法。菲利或许能成功的，因为他显然比罗维更有勇气。因为如今罗维早已放弃抵抗了，而经历过更惨痛境况的菲利克斯仍想着要以波兰人的名义而战，就像菲利所说：“ _我们是波兰人，我们要让全世界看到我们的存在。如果有必要，我们就以死证明我们的存在。_ ”

波兰人曾经把不可一世的条顿打得服服帖帖；曾经在危急关头拯救维也纳，把奥斯曼人阻挡在欧洲中心之外。与罗维不同，菲利是有值得骄傲的过去的，或许这就是为何现在菲利选择了一条与罗维完全不同的路。

_我们现在为历史书里的三行句子而战_ ，罗维曾经听一位战士这么喊过。他不知道菲利现在是否就是这么想的，但他隐约明白菲利为何要参加这场战役了。他对菲利说：“我是讨厌你们对西西里做的事，但是，菲利，这句话我只对你说，如果我们做敌人，就太愚蠢了。”

====

就在罗维帮助英军不久，局势开始发生逆转。原因和罗维或许没多大关系，只不过是德国人打算放弃西西里了，他们要撤回大陆。卡塔尼亚的德军向北撤退，亚瑟带领的第八集团军终于杀入了卡塔尼亚，却发现那里的房屋只有两成还能住人。

罗维跟着亚瑟走过一堆堆石块堆，他没有看它们，就好像它们并不存在，就好像他根本不记得这里曾经伫立过一座城镇。

“呵，呵呵...”亚瑟冷不丁发出几声冷笑，罗维看向他，但显得非常漠不关心，宛如这么做只是出于义务，“这就是我们费尽艰辛都要打下来的地方。”

“她原来不是这样子的。”

“这我当然知道！但如果百般辛苦得来的只是一座空城，那有什么意义？！”亚瑟大声问，“我知道的，我们到这儿后就处处碰壁。炸掉了友军的飞机，打乱了他们的行军计划，连一个差不多已经空了的小城也耗费大量兵力才打下！我早就知道我赢不了他！”

罗维沉默地听任亚瑟歇斯底里，他的注意力仍专注于不要把注意力集中到道路两旁倒下的房屋上。

“其实，我在这儿跟他进行这种幼稚的比赛，比谁赢得更多，不是因为争强好胜，我也不是对西西里人铁石心肠，完全没有看到你们的痛苦。你会相信我吗？罗维诺。我只是，”一大颗颓败的泪珠从亚瑟脸上滑下，“我只是想向他证明，或者向我自己证明，我还没有被他落下很远而已...”

罗维禁不住攥紧了拳头，指头都陷进了肉里，他冷漠地说：“您何必告诉我呢？柯克兰先生，您把这些告诉我又有什么意义？要我同情你吗？如果是这样的话，对不起，我没法同情你！你感觉被阿尔弗雷德打败了，你觉得他不再尊敬你了，你觉得自己很可悲吗？我也被他打败了，不仅如此，我也被你打败了，我被你们两个打败了。你现在却要我这样一个手下败将来同情你吗？别开玩笑了！”

亚瑟猛地抬头看罗维，对方眼睑低垂着，接着他面顾四周，荒芜、寂静，一个人都没有，他又回头去看罗维，罗维没有看四周。“对不起。”

“为什么要说对不起？”

“为了这一切。”

罗维抬起眼看亚瑟，亚瑟又看了看周围，罗维追随他的视线，第一次认真记录下这座城镇现在的样子。他不能在亚瑟面前哭，但仍禁不住鼻子一酸。亚瑟真是好笑，他把自己最糟糕的一面展现在罗维面前，竟然还向他道歉，罗维第一次见胜利者道歉。

“胜利者不应该道歉，柯克兰先生。”罗维说，这不只是出于礼貌，这是一种历经千年的经验，“再往前走走，您就会看到西西里人在夹道欢迎你们。对此您可欣然接受，因为西西里人对欢迎胜利者这样的事情并不陌生，这不会让他们敏感的。如果您认为由于现代战争可以使用更高端的武器，这里被破坏的程度比历史上任一次都高的话，我可以告诉您，不是这样的，这绝不是受损最严重的一次，只不过这次导致城镇被毁的原因从火山地震转变成了人为而已。”

亚瑟远望高耸的埃特纳火山，她在过去十几天给他的军队带来了不小的麻烦。亚瑟笑了笑，不算是苦笑，只是带点自嘲的意味。“我也是岛民，我认为自己其实能理解西西里人。如果可以，我希望不是以胜利者，而是以另一种方式与他们认识；我也希望不是作为军官，而是作为一个普通的旅行者来到这里。这样的话，我或许就能理解这座山的雄伟，这座岛屿的美丽；而不是仅仅为她的酷热、荒芜、泥泞和崎岖而感到恐惧。”

罗维也笑了笑，这让亚瑟意想不到。“带给你这种印象的并不是战争，而是她原本就是这样的，亚瑟。”

====

8月11日，德军开始撤离西西里。令罗维感到意外的是，盟军竟然放任不管，阿尔和亚瑟的上司，无论是谁都没想过任何协调有力的计划去封锁墨西拿海峡，包括艾森豪威尔。或许他们没有真正了解意军逃跑的及时性。

罗维曾告诉阿尔这一点，但阿尔没法把这事放进巴顿脑子里，巴顿当时一心只想抢在蒙哥马利之前攻下墨西拿，他并不关心逃跑的德军。 _于是，约四万德军和七万意军得以逃离西西里，还带走了一万辆车和四十七辆坦克。这些兵力相当于四个完整的师，这些部队在随后的几个月里将杀死成千上万盟军。_

8月17日上午，与以往一样，巴顿将军以正式的入城式进入了墨西拿，尽管他的一些先头部队在前一晚就进了城（他要确保在英国人不会在他们手中夺取城市）。他无视了撤退中的德军的零星枪击和炮轰，而墨西拿市长也隆重地将城市的残余部分交给了美军。

英军在晚一点的时间也抵达了墨西拿。亚瑟见到阿尔时，首先与他握了手。“这是一场有趣的竞赛，”亚瑟说，“我祝贺你的成功。”

罗维在西西里见证了英美关系的恶化。当然部分原因出在两军将领身上，尤其是蒙哥马利爵士，但更深层次的原因是两国的分歧： _英国人嫉妒自己盟军的相对富有，他们的食物、香烟和军事装备的优越；而美国人隐约觉得对方纡尊降贵地对待他们，有时甚至偷偷嘲笑他们。_

在西西里，两国的关系非常糟糕。但他们的关系在进攻意大利本土后有很大好转，部分因为蒙哥马利爵士在12月份离开了意大利战场。但罗维认为还有一个原因，就是进入亚平宁半岛之后的战争更为血腥和残酷，他们没有多余的精力进行这“有趣的竞赛”，或者，更多的苦难让他们能够理解对方了，要解除这苦难，除了团结协作别无他法。

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> 波波在文中提到的起义影射的是华沙起义，它发生在西西里战役的差不多一年后。关于华沙发生的事，我不会用同人文来写它，这很不合适，但我觉得波波有权利为自己说些什么（因为他在aph基本就那种天真的角色，很少更深的内容），所以我在这里写了他。  
> 除了在西西里，波兰军队其实一直有参与意大利战场的战役，这系列上一篇Monte Cassino结尾山顶上插上了波兰国旗，其实不是乱写的，而是符合史实的；相反，那里还插上了意大利国旗才是我自己加上去的，事实上那时有没有插意大利国旗我也不清楚。


End file.
